10 Stycznia 2003
06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Eurowizja 2003-konkurs polski 08:30 Marco i Gina; odc.2; serial animowany produkcji włoskiej 08:55 Jedyneczka 09:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:30 Kundle i reszta; odc.3/26 - Amatorzy przysmaków; serial anim.prod. francuskiej 10:00 Twarda gra; odc.8; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 10:45 Zapomniana nekropola 11:35 Eurowizja 2003-konkurs polski 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Po pierwsze pomysł; magazyn 12:45 Plebania; odc.252; serial TVP; powt. 13:10 Plebania; odc.553; serial TVP; powt. 13:35 U siebie; Versohnung znaczy Pojednanie; reportaż 13:55 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; Katedra w Kolonii; film dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 14:10 Podróże małe i duże; Zaproszenie; Bieszczady - tu asfalt się kończy... cz.1 14:30 Laboratorium; magazyn 14:50 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej; odc. 78 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Euroexpress 15:30 Raj 16:00 Moda na sukces; odc.1811; serial prod.USA 16:25 Raport Netia K2 - Jedynka na dachu świata 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc.254; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:15 Wieczorynka; Weterynarz Fred; odc.1 - Nagły przypadek; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 K-2; K2; 1991 film fab.prod.angielskiej; reż: Franc Roddam; wyk: Michael Biehn,Matt Craven,Raymond J.Barry 22:05 Strefa zniszczenia; Aftermath; 2001 film sensacyjny prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Doug Jackson; wyk: Sean Young,William B.Davis,Tim Post 23:30 Rajd Paryż - Dakar; relacja 23:40 Monitor Wiadomości 00:00 Profit 00:05 Prawo i bezprawie; odc.14; serial krym.prod.USAdla dorosłych 00:50 Kino młode; Zły numer; I got the Hook Up; 1998 film fab prod.USA; reż: Michael Martin; wyk: Anthony Johnson,Gretchen Palmer 02:20 Nowa Ziemia; odc.13; serial prod.USA 03:00 Studencka miłość; Fooling Around; 1980 komedia prod.USA; reż: Richard T.Heffron; wyk: Gary Busey,Annette O'Toole,Eddie Albert 04:45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Złotopolscy; odc.85 - Ucieczka; telenowela TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 08:00 Lada dzień; odc.20/22; serial prod.USA 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:20 Madame Sousatzka; Madame Sousatzka; 1988 film obyczajowy prod.USA; reż: John Schlesinger; wyk: Shirley MacLaine,Peggy Ashcroft,Twiggy 12:20 Krajobraz Polski; -Zielona Polska odc.39-Zagrożenia środowiska naturalnego przez gospodarstwa roln 12:35 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej; powt. 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Miami Sands; odc.83/110; serial prod. USA stereo 14:00 Narodził się nam Zbawiciel... "Arka Noego" i przyjaciele cz. 1; koncert; wyk: "Arka Noego", Mieczysław Szcześniak, Eleni, Natalia Niemen, Magda Anioł, Antonina Krzysztoń i inni 14:50 Od ucha do ucha; - Ucz się Jasiu 15:00 Wokół nas; Dalej niż na wakacje; autor:Anna Onichimowska stereo; reż: Piotr Trzaskalski; wyk: Barbara Brylska,Sara Muldner 15:35 Czy musiało tak być?; pr.publ. 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; odc.98- Siedem czakramów; serial TVP; powt. 16:55 Jazda kulturalna; magazyn 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Gwiazdorskie Ostatki 2002 czyli Bal Dwójki i Teletygodnia; cz.1 na bis; stereo 20:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas; odc.1/23; C.S.I.; 2000 serial prod.kanadyjskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Danny Cannon; wyk: William Petersen,Marg Helgenberg,Gary Dourdan 20:45 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc.136 - Emilia Krakowska, Joanna Koroniewska; widowisko zgodą rodzicówstereo 21:25 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Marta i wielbiciele; Martha meet Frank,Daniel and Laurence; 1998 film fab.prod.angieslko-amerykańskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Nick Hamm; wyk: Monica Potter,Rufus Sewell,Tom Hollander 00:00 Gdzie jest milioner ?; Sleeping Dogs Lie; 1999 film fab.prod.kanadyjskiej dla dorosłych; reż: Stefan Scaini; wyk: Wendy Crewson,Joel Keller,Shawn Doyle 01:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:30 Opowieści taty bobra (17/52)-''serial kanad.1994'' 06:40 Opowieści taty bobra (18/52)- serial kanadyjski 06:55 Mała Meg, duża Meg (11/14) - GBR 2001 07:15 Dixie- (7 z 7)- polski serial animowany 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 Kwadrans akademicki 08:15 Spojrzenia 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP - co godz. Kurier - wersja graficzna '' 16:00 Teleskop-flesz 16:05 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 MCM Cafe -odc.1 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Teleskop - wyd. główne 18:30 Kurier Regiony Kultury 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Teleskop -'' komentarze 19:00 Moje miasto, nasze sprawy 19:30 Kurier sportowy 19:40 Prognza pogody 19:40 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel -''magazyn '' 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - wiadomości '' 22:15 To jest temat -''reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Sport 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Dziewczyny do aktów - realiz. Jens Ulrik Pedersen '' 23:30 W matni - ''film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej - współczesny dramat . 00:55 Sport - ''wiadomości '' 01:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.30 Opowieści taty bobra − film anim. 7.00 Mała Meg, duża Meg − film ang. 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Małe ojczyzny 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP do godz. 16.00 9.30 Kurier − wersja graficzna co godzinę do 15.30 16.00 Pogoda 16.05 Msza św. dla chorych 17.00 Jazz bez 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika świętokrzyska 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.45 Rozmowa dnia 19.00 W.O.Ś.P. − podsumowanie roku 2002 19.20 Warto wiedzieć 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Kurier sportowy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel − magazyn 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Kronika 21.58 Pogoda 22.00 Tematy dnia 22.15 To jest temat − reportaż 22.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Dziewczyna do aktów − film dok. 23.30 W matni − film kanad. (90 min.) 1.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Plac budowy − serial anim. 7.25 Pokemon 2 7.55 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 8.25 Asy z klasy − serial 8.55 Graczykowie − serial pol. 9.45 Samo życie − serial pol. 10.45 Życiowa szansa 11.40 Różowa pantera 11.50 Kachorra to ja − serial argent. 12.45 Luz Maria 13.40 Muzykogranie 14.40 Normalny Norman − serial anim. 15.10 Świat według Kiepskich − serial pol. 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Różowa pantera 16.20 Kachorra to ja − serial argent. 17.15 Kuba Wojewódzki − talk show 18.15 Graczykowie − serial pol. 18.45 Informacje + sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.05 Miodowe lata 4 − serial pol. 20.45 Idol Extra − program rozrywkowy 21.30 Losowanie Lotto 21.40 Zostań Miss − serial pol. 22.35 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledczce 23.05 Informacje + sport 23.10 Puls − biznes i giełda 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Graffiti 23.45 Hydrosfera − film kanad.−arg. 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left 5.35 Kropka nad i 5.50 Miłość i nienawiść − telenowela meksyk. 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 7.50 Wunschpunsch 8.15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego − serial anim. 8.40 Łebski Harry − serial anim. 9.05 Inspektor Gadget − serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra − teleturniej 10.35 Telesklep 11.20 Rozmowy w toku − talk show 12.15 Chicago − serial dok. 12.45 Wunschpunsch − serial anim. 13.10 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego − serial anim. 13.30 Łebski Harry − serial anim. 13.55 Inspektor Gadget − serial anim. 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 − serial USA 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść − telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku − talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! 20.00 Mortal Kombat − film sf USA 22.00 Sritters − film USA 23.40 Nikita − serial USA 0.35 Kasia i Tomek − serial pol. 1.00 Nic straconego − powtórki thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomoœci: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomoœci 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Złotopolscy; odc.411 - Irytacje; telenowela TVP 09:05 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka; teleturniej dla młodych widzów; powt. 09:30 Hrabia Kaczula; odc.40/44 - Ksišżę Kaczula; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:00 Dzieje kultury polskiej; odc.1 - Słowiański œwit; film dokumentalny Jana Jakuba Kolskiego 10:45 Folkogranie; Matragona; występ zespołu 10:55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny; powt. 11:40 Hity satelity 12:00 Wiadomoœci 12:15 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny; powt. 13:00 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.19/20; serial prod. TVP 13:45 Amerykanin w Warszawie; reportaż 14:10 Uœmiechnij się-koncert zesp."Chłopcy z Placu Broni"; cz.1 stereo 15:00 Wiadomoœci 15:10 Szept prowincjonalny; Być albo nie być; magazyn 15:40 Trochę kultury; magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy stereo 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc.411 - Irytacje; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:25 Euroexpress; magazyn o integracji europejskiej 16:45 Hity satelity; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Goœć Jedynki 17:40 Hrabia Kaczula; odc.40/44 - Ksišżę Kaczula; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:05 Uœmiechnij się-koncert zesp."Chłopcy z Placu Broni"; cz.1 stereo; powt. 18:40 Klub Olimpijczyka Paltinoasa - reportaż 19:00 Wieœci polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Miœ Uszatek; Œlizgawka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomoœci 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Złotopolscy; odc.411 - Irytacje; telenowela TVP; powt. 20:40 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 21:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzšcy tydzień; powt. 21:15 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.19/20; serial prod. TVP; powt. 22:00 Szept prowincjonalny; Być albo nie być; magazyn; powt. 22:25 Amerykanin w Warszawie; reportaż; powt. 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Porozmawiajmy 00:30 Monitor Wiadomoœci 00:45 Profit 00:50 Szept prowincjonalny; Być albo nie być; magazyn; powt. 01:15 Miœ Uszatek; Œlizgawka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomoœci; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc.411 - Irytacje; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:40 Wieœci polonijne; powt. 02:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzšcy tydzień; powt. 03:10 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 03:30 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.19/20; serial prod. TVP; powt. 04:15 Amerykanin w Warszawie; reportaż; powt. 04:45 Uœmiechnij się-koncert zesp."Chłopcy z Placu Broni"; cz.1 stereo 05:30 Monitor Wiadomoœci; powt. 05:45 Profit 05:50 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Nosił wilk razy kilka; film animowany Piotra Pawła Lutczyna; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV4 6:00 Muzyczny VIP 6:30 Na topie - wywiad z ... 7:00 Muzyczne listy 7:50 Teknoman 8:10 Czarny Królewicz - serial przyg. 8:35 Miłość i pieniądze 9:00 Dziki księżyc 9:55 Zbuntowany anioł 10:40 Misja w czasie 11:35 Tequila i Bonetti - serial 12:30 Muzyczny VIP 13:00 Na topie - wywiad z ... 13:30 Muzyczne listy 14:30 Motomyszy z Marsa 15:00 Czarny Królewicz - serial przyg, W. Bryt. 15:30 Dziki księżyc - telenowela, Arg. 2000 16:30 HOT CHAT 16:45 Dziennik, pogoda 17:00 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial kom. 17:30 Przygody rodziny Addamsów - serial kom. 18:00 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela, Arg. 19:00 Anioły miłosierdzia - serial obycz, USA 20:00 Wyśniona dziewczyna - kom, USA '92 21:50 Dziennik, Pogoda 22:15 MacGyver - serial sens. 23:15 Życie jak sen - serial 23:45 Głuchy telefon - serial 0:15 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie - anim. 0:45 X Laski 1:15 Muzyczne listy 2:05 Strefa P 2:30 Super VIP 2:55 To się w głowie nie mieści 3:15 Zakończenie TVN SIEDEM 6:55 Telesklep 7:10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial 7:35 Yaiba - legendarny samuraj - serial 8:00 W niewoli uczuć - telenowela 8:50 Daniela i przyjaciele - telenowela 9:40 Pełna chata - serial 10:05 Alf - serial 10:30 Łamisłówka 11:15 Żar tropików - serial 12:10 Przeklęta miłość - serial 12:55 Telesklep 14:55 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial 15:20 Yaiba - legendarny samuraj - serial 15:45 Pełna chata - serial 16:15 Belfer z klasą - serial 16:45 Alf - serial 17:15 Pamięć absolutna - serial 18:10 Aktualności 18:20 Żar tropików - serial 19:15 Drew Carey Show - serial 19:40 Norman w tarapatach - serial 20:10 Wojenne ugory - film obycz. 22:05 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 22:35 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 23:05 Ciemność - horror 0:45 Pechowi porywacze - film sensacyjny 2:15 Norman w tarapatach - serial TELE5 10:30 Videofashion 11:00 Zauroczenie - serial 11:55 Werdykt 12:55 Moje dziecko 13:25 Dzieciaki w opałach - serial 13:50 Nie zapomnij paszportu - serial 14:40 Videofashion 15:05 Zauroczenie - serial 16:00 Szeherezada - serial 16:30 Tarzan - serial 16:55 Świat wokół nas - serial 17:25 Mieszkanko dla dwojga - serial 17:50 Auto Motor i Sport 18:25 Julie Lescaut - serial 20:00 Kobiety mafii - serial 21:45 Hakerzy - serial 22:45 Werdykt 23:15 Erotyczne fantazje - serial Polsat 2 06:00 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 06:20 Puls _ biznes i giełda - Magazyn ekonomiczny , 20 min. 06:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. 06:40 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 07:30 Piosenka na życzenie - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 08:30 Strefa P - Magazyn muzyczny , 30 min. 09:00 Muzyczny relaks - Magazyn muzyczny , 120 min. 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 11:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 12:05 V-max - Magazyn , 25 min. 12:30 Kinomaniak - Magazyn , 35 min. 13:05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - Program rozrywkowy , 25 min. 13:30 Kalambury - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 14:00 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:25 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 14:30 Hugo - Program dla dzieci , Polska , 30 min. 15:00 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 70 min. 16:10 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 16:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 16:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:00 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 17:30 4 x 4 - Magazyn , 30 min. 17:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 18:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:45 Cartoon Network - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 30 min. 19:00 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 19:40 Obieżyświat - Program dokumentalny , 25 min. 20:05 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 20:35 Pucuś - Serial komediowy , Andrzej Zaorski , Krzysztof Tyniec,Anna Wojton,Anna Majcher,Michał Bukowski,Katarzyna Bujakiewicz,Antonina Girycz , Polska 2000 , 25 min. 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 21:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 20 min. 21:50 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:05 Magazyn katolicki - Program religijny , Polska 2002 , 25 min. 22:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 22:45 Trędowata - Serial , Wojciech Rawecki , Anita Sokołowska,Tomasz Mandes,Ewa Dałkowska,Wojciech Dzieduszycki,Małgorzata Głuchowska,Michał Konarski,Adam Szyszkowski , Polska 1999-2000 , 45 min. 23:15 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 23:30 Graczykowie - Serial komediowy , Ryszard Zatorski , Joanna Kurowska,Zbigniew Buczkowski,Wojciech Kalbarczyk,Joanna Brodzik,Rafał Mohr,Paweł Wawrzecki,Tadeusz Wojtych , Polska , 30 min. 00:00 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 00:10 Puls _ biznes i giełda - Magazyn ekonomiczny , 10 min. 00:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 00:30 Kalambury dla dzieci - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 01:00 Obieżyświat - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 01:30 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 02:00 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:30 Samo życie - Serial , Wojciech Nowak , Stanisława Celińska,Krzysztof Banaszyk,Monika Bolly,Paweł Orłowski,Tomasz Błasiak,Ewa Błaszczyk,Tomasz Dedek , Polska 2001 , 30 min. 03:00 Pucuś - Serial komediowy , Andrzej Zaorski , Krzysztof Tyniec,Anna Wojton,Anna Majcher,Michał Bukowski,Katarzyna Bujakiewicz,Antonina Girycz , Polska 2000 , 30 min. 03:30 Koszykarska Euroliga - Program sportowy , 150 min. TMT 07:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja - Magazyn muzyczny , 30 min. 07:30 Wydawnictwa - Film dokumenatalny , Wielka Brytania 1998 , 30 min. 08:00 Edukacja - Film dokumenatalny , Wielka Brytania 1998 , 30 min. 08:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 09:30 W garnku - Magazyn , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 10:00 TMT w krainie bajki - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 90 min. 11:30 Telezakupy - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 12:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja - Magazyn muzyczny , 30 min. 12:30 Telezakupy - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 12:45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 13:45 Telezakupy - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja - Magazyn muzyczny , 30 min. 14:30 Wydawnictwa - Film dokumenatalny , Wielka Brytania 1998 , 30 min. 15:00 TMT w krainie bajki - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 90 min. 16:30 Telezakupy - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 17:00 V6 - Magazyn , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 17:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja - Magazyn muzyczny , 30 min. 18:00 Tajemnica zagadki wody - Film dokumentalny , Austria , 60 min. 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 60 min. 20:00 Muzyczny salon - Program muzyczny , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 20:30 Andre Rieu - Program muzyczny , 30 min. 21:00 GTO - Magazyn , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 21:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja - Magazyn muzyczny , 30 min. 22:00 Z notatnika podróżnika - Magazyn , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 22:30 Auto plus TV - Magazyn , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 23:00 W matni - Film sensacyjny , Max Kleven , Christopher Mayer,Thomas Burr,Emmett James,Charlene Blaine , USA 1997 , 95 min. Ale Kino! 08:00 Wiejskie życie - Film obyczajowy , Michael Blakemore , Sam Neill,Greta Scacchi,John Hargreaves,Kerry Fox,Michael Blakemore,Googie Withers,Patricia Kennedy , Australia 1994 , 115 min. 09:55 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Film dokumentalny , 60 min. 10:55 Rudowłosa Sonja - Film SF , Richard Fleischer , Arnold Schwarzenegger,Brigitte Nielsen,Sandahl Bergman,Paul L. Smith,Ernie Reyes Jr.,Ronald Lacey,Pat Roach , USA/Holandia 1985 , 95 min. 12:30 Zimowy gość - Film obyczajowy , Alan Rickman , Phyllida Law,Emma Thompson,Gary Hollywood,Arlene Cockburn,Sheila Reid,Sandra Voe,Douglas Murphy , Wielka Brytania/USA 1997 , 110 min. 14:20 Paparazzi - Komedia , Alain Berberian , Vincent Lindon,Patrick Timsit,Catherine Frot,Nathalie Baye,Isabelle Gélinas,Elise Tielrooy,Didier Bénureau , Francja 1998 , 110 min. 16:10 Serce Ameryki - Film obyczajowy , Martin Bell , Jeff Bridges,Edward Furlong,Greg Sevigny,Jayne Entwistle,Lucinda Jenney,John Boylan , USA 1992 , 120 min. 18:10 Nanou - Komedia , Conny Templeman , Imogen Stubbs,Jean-Philippe Écoffey,Christophe Lindon,Valentine Pelka,Roger Ibanez,Nathalie Bécue,Dominique Rousseau , Francja/Wielka Brytania 1986 , 110 min. 20:00 Odwołany lot - Film obyczajowy , Tony Bill , JoBeth Williams,Michael Ontkean,Barbara Barrie,Dey Young,Peter Syvertsen,Dina Merrill,Charles Durning , USA 1998 , 100 min. 21:40 Wybrzeże moskitów - Film przygodowy , Peter Weir , Harrison Ford,Helen Mirren,River Phoenix,Conrad Roberts,Andre Gregory,Martha Plimpton,Dick O'Neill , USA 1986 , 120 min. 23:40 Czas upadku - Film sensacyjny , Paul Warner , Mickey Rourke,Stephen Baldwin,Sheryl Lee,David Arquette , USA 1995 , 90 min. 01:10 Dziwna planeta - Komedia , Emma-Kate Croghan , Claudia Karvan,Naomi Watts,Alice Garner,Tom Long,Aaron Jeffery,Felix Williamson,Hugo Weaving , Australia 1999 , 95 min. Planete 07:55 Legendarne samoloty - Film dokumenatalny , USA 1997 , 50 min. 08:45 Afrykańska odyseja - Film dokumentalny , Afryka Południowa 1999 , 55 min. 09:40 Tajemny świat ogrodów - Film dokumenatalny , Kanada , 30 min. 10:10 Tajemny świat ogrodów - Film dokumenatalny , Kanada , 25 min. 10:35 Straż parkingowa - Film dokumenatalny , Wielka Brytania 1998 , 35 min. 11:10 Straż parkingowa - Film dokumenatalny , Wielka Brytania 1998 , 30 min. 11:40 Yehudi Menuhin _ skrzypce stulecia - Film dokumentalny , 60 min. 12:40 Yehudi Menuhin _ skrzypce stulecia - Film dokumentalny , Francja 1995 , 65 min. 13:45 Tajemny świat ogrodów - Film dokumenatalny , Kanada , 25 min. 14:10 Włoscy didżeje - Film dokumentalny , Francja 2002 , 60 min. 15:10 Dobre i złe konopie - Film dokumentalny , Francja 1995 , 55 min. 16:05 W kilku słowach: Kontrowersje wokół konopii indyjskich - Program publicystyczny , Francja 2002 , 30 min. 16:35 "Trawka" na receptę? - Film dokumentalny , Wielka Brytania 2001 , 40 min. 17:15 Elita detektywów - Film dokumenatalny , Wielka Brytania 1999 , 50 min. 18:05 Elita detektywów - Film dokumenatalny , Wielka Brytania 1999 , 55 min. 19:00 Ronaldo _ sztuka latania - Film dokumentalny , Brazylia 1998 , 45 min. 19:45 Konsumencie, gdybyś tylko wiedział... - Film dokumenatalny , Francja 2000 , 30 min. 20:15 Hieny _ bohaterowie czy czarne charaktery? - Film dokumentalny , Wielka Brytania 1999 , 30 min. 20:45 Szkoła hotelarska w Lozannie - Film dokumenatalny , Francja 1999 , 30 min. 21:15 Szkoła hotelarska w Lozannie - Film dokumenatalny , Francja 1999 , 30 min. 21:45 Szkoła hotelarska w Lozannie - Film dokumenatalny , Francja 1999 , 30 min. 22:15 Szkoła hotelarska w Lozannie - Film dokumenatalny , Francja 1999 , 35 min. 22:50 Shaquille O'Neal _ "Oko Tygrysów" - Film dokumentalny , USA 1994 , 50 min. 23:40 Hieny _ bohaterowie czy czarne charaktery? - Film dokumentalny , Wielka Brytania 1999 , 30 min. 00:10 Konsumencie, gdybyś tylko wiedział... - Film dokumenatalny , Francja 2000 , 30 min. 00:40 "Ü" _ w radosnym żywiole - Film dokumentalny , Francja 2002 , 30 min. 01:10 Wojna w przestworzach - Film dokumenatalny , USA 1998 , 50 min. 02:00 Legendarne samoloty - Film dokumenatalny , USA 1997 , 50 min. 02:50 Viva Las Gdzieś Tam - Film obyczajowy , Jason Bloom , Daniel Stern,James Caan,Patricia Richardson,Lacey Kohl,Sherry Stringfield,Larry Reese,Andy Maton , Kanada 2000 Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wielkie powieści - Film dokumenatalny , 55 min. 09:55 Katastrofa - Film dokumentalny , 25 min. 10:20 Cudem ocaleni - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 10:50 Współczesne pole walki - Film dokumenatalny , 55 min. 11:45 Łowcy skarbów - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 12:15 Dawni wojownicy - Film dokumenatalny , 25 min. 12:40 Podróżnicy w czasie - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 13:10 Łowcy duchów - Film dokumenatalny , 25 min. 13:35 Stworzenia fantastyczne - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 14:05 Współczesne pole walki - Film dokumenatalny , 55 min. 15:00 Wielkie powieści - Film dokumenatalny , 55 min. 15:55 Katastrofa - Film dokumentalny , 25 min. 16:20 Cudem ocaleni - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 16:50 Współczesne pole walki - Film dokumenatalny , 55 min. 17:45 Łowcy skarbów - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 18:15 Dawni wojownicy - Film dokumenatalny , 25 min. 18:40 Podróżnicy w czasie - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 19:10 Łowcy duchów - Film dokumenatalny , 25 min. 19:35 Stworzenia fantastyczne - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 20:05 Współczesne pole walki - Film dokumenatalny , 55 min. 21:00 Wielkie powieści - Film dokumenatalny , 55 min. 21:55 Katastrofa - Film dokumentalny , 25 min. 22:20 Cudem ocaleni - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 22:50 Współczesne pole walki - Film dokumenatalny , 55 min. 23:45 Łowcy skarbów - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 00:15 Dawni wojownicy - Film dokumenatalny , 25 min. 00:40 Podróżnicy w czasie - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 01:10 Łowcy duchów - Film dokumenatalny , 25 min. 01:35 Stworzenia fantastyczne - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 02:05 Współczesne pole walki - Film dokumenatalny , 55 min. ONYX 07:00 onyx@morning - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 09:00 RTL-Shop - Program informacyjny , 180 min. 12:00 Today@onyx - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 14:00 Just Call - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 15:00 best of "@onyx" - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 16:00 Startalk - Program publicystyczny , 60 min. 17:00 Who's That Girl? - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 18:00 Onyx ... in concert - Program muzyczny , 90 min. 19:30 sunset@onyx - Program muzyczny , 90 min. 21:00 Kino Hits News - Magazyn , 60 min. 22:00 chill@onyx - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 00:00 Sexy Clips - Program erotyczny , 60 min. 01:00 Electric Blue - Serial , GB 1979/1989 , 60 min. 02:00 Onyx ... in concert - Program muzyczny , 90 min. 03:30 onyx@night - Program muzyczny , 210 min. France 2 06:00 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. 06:05 Les z'amours - Teleturniej , F , 25 min. 06:30 Télématin - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 08:30 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. 08:35 Des jours et des vies - Serial komediowy , Austin Peck,Deidre Hall,Drake Hogestyn,Frank Parker,Joseph Mascolo,Kristian Alfonso , 30 min. 09:05 Amour, gloire et beauté - Serial komediowy , Bill Glenn, Michael Stich, Phyllis Guarnaccia , John McCook,Susan Flannery,Ronn Moss,Jeff Trachta,Katherine Kelly Lang,Darlene Conley , 20 min. 09:25 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 09:30 C'est au programme - Program informacyjny , 90 min. 11:00 Flash info - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 11:05 Motus - Teleturniej , 35 min. 11:40 Les z'amours - Teleturniej , F , 35 min. 12:15 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 12:20 Pyramide - Teleturniej , 30 min. 12:50 Un c$oeur qui bat - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 12:55 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 13:40 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:45 Point route - Magazyn , F , 5 min. 13:50 Inspecteur Derrick - Horst Tappert,Fritz Wepper , 60 min. 14:50 Le Renard - Günter Gräwert , Dietrich Mattausch,Rolf Schimpf,Balduin Baas,Michael Ande,Charly Muhamed Huber,Markus Böttcher , 65 min. 15:55 En qu?te de preuves - Uwe Fellensiek,Wolfgang Bathke,Britta Schmeling,Henry van Lyck , D , 45 min. 16:40 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. 16:45 Rayon X - Magazyn , 5 min. 16:50 Des chiffres et des lettres - Teleturniej , 30 min. 17:20 La cible - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 40 min. 18:00 Urgences - Mark Tinker , Anthony Edwards,George Clooney,Sherry Stringfield,Noah Wyle,Julianna Margulies,Eriq La Salle , 50 min. 18:50 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 18:55 On a tout essayé! - Program rozrywkowy , 45 min. 19:40 Objectif Terre - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:45 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:50 Un gars, une fille - Serial komediowy , Fabrice Michelin, Luc David, Tafari Tsige , Jean Dujardin,Alexandra Lamy , F , 10 min. 20:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 35 min. 20:35 Paris_Dakar - Program sportowy , 5 min. 20:40 D'art d'art - Magazyn , 5 min. 20:45 Talent de vie - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:50 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:55 Point route - Magazyn , F , 5 min. 21:00 Maigret - François Luciani , Bruno Cremer,Alexandre Brasseur,Laure Duthilleul,Aladin Reibel,Julien Cafaro,Eleonore Gosset,Consuelo de Haviland , F 1999 , 95 min. 22:35 Contre-courants - Magazyn , 50 min. 23:25 Journal de la nuit - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 23:45 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 23:50 Contre-courants - Magazyn , 65 min. 00:55 Le bivouac - Program sportowy , 25 min. 01:20 Par o? la sortie, s'il vous pla^t? - Program medyczny , 60 min. 02:20 Programmes Urti - Magazyn , 30 min. 02:50 Eurocops - 55 min. 03:45 24 heures d'info - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 04:00 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 04:05 Eurocops - 50 min. 04:55 Eurocops - Alexander Radszun,Stefan Guhser,Sunnyl Melles,Benedict Freitag,Liliana Heimberg , 50 min. 05:25 24 heures d'info - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 05:40 Météo - Program informacyjny , 20 min. AB 1 06:00 Peter Strohm - Serial komediowy , Hartmut Griesmayr , Klaus L^witsch,Hannelore Elsner,Franz Boehm,Rolf Becker,Christianne Krüger,Stephan Schwartz , 50 min. 06:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 10 min. 07:00 Georgie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 07:20 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 07:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 07:55 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 08:20 Salut les musclés - Serial komediowy , 30 min. 08:50 Canal Club - Program informacyjny , 50 min. 09:40 Peter Strohm - Klaus L^witsch,Daniela Ziegler,Gundula Liebisch , 60 min. 10:40 Le miracle de l'amour - Serial komediowy , France , 30 min. 11:10 Les nouvelles filles d'? cčté - Serial komediowy , Christiane Jean,Bradley Cole,Marie Chevalier,Karen Cheryl,Thierry Redler,Adeline , France , 30 min. 11:40 Georgie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 12:00 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 12:30 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 12:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 10 min. 13:00 The Steve Harvey Show - Serial komediowy , Etats-Unis , 20 min. 13:20 Friends - Serial komediowy , Courteney Cox,Jennifer Aniston,David Schwimmer,Matthew Perry,Matt Leblanc,Lisa Kudrow , 30 min. 13:50 Catwalk - Serial komediowy , Etats-Unis 1992 , 40 min. 14:30 Le pi?ge du désir - Jerry London , Pierce Brosnan,Jo-Beth Williams,Virginia Madsen,Georgia Brown,Murphy Cross,Gary Bolen , Etats-Unis 1991 , 90 min. 16:00 Peter Strohm - Serial sensacyjny , Klaus L^witsch,Dietrich Siegl,Cléo Kretschmer,Sieghart Rupp,Christian Futterknecht,Dietrich Hollinderbäumer , 50 min. 16:50 Le miracle de l'amour - Serial komediowy , France , 20 min. 17:10 Les nouvelles filles d'? cčté - Serial komediowy , Christiane Jean,Bradley Cole,Marie Chevalier,Karen Cheryl,Thierry Redler,Adeline , France , 30 min. 17:40 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 18:10 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 18:40 Beastmaster, le dernier des survivants - Serial sensacyjny , Don A Coscarelli , Canada 1999 , 50 min. 19:30 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 19:35 Friends - Serial komediowy , Courteney Cox,Jennifer Aniston,David Schwimmer,Matthew Perry,Matt Leblanc,Lisa Kudrow , 25 min. 20:00 Jerry Springer Show - Magazyn , Etats-Unis , 40 min. 20:40 Ultra nostalgie - Program sportowy , 5 min. 20:45 Au-dessus de tout soupçon - Film obyczajowy , Ivan Passer , Cybill Shepherd,Tim Matheson,Karis Bryant,Dion Anderson,Henry Beckman,Kurtwood Smith , Etats-Unis 1995 , 85 min. 22:10 Eurotrash - Program informacyjny , France 2001 , 30 min. 22:40 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 22:45 Friends - Serial komediowy , Dana de vally , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , Etats-Unis/Europe , 25 min. 23:10 Jerry Springer Show - Magazyn , Etats-Unis , 40 min. 23:50 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 00:10 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 00:35 Interm?de - Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Das Monster aus Versehen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1996 , 25 min. 06:55 Bob, der Flaschengeist - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1991 , 25 min. 07:20 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Gerhard Hahn , D 1992 , 30 min. 07:50 Skipper - Serial animowany (dzieci) , DK 2000 , 15 min. 08:05 Oswald Oktopus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2000 , 15 min. 08:20 Little People - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2002 , 5 min. 08:25 Bob, der Baumeister - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1998 , 10 min. 08:35 Merlin, der Zauberhund - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 2000 , 10 min. 08:45 Kleine Planeten _ Gute Reise, Bing und Bong! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2001 , 15 min. 09:00 Maggie und das Biest - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1998 , 20 min. 09:20 Timmy geht zur Schule - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/China 2000 , 10 min. 09:30 Käpt'n Nobart und die Piratenbande - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/D/Luxemburg 1997 , 15 min. 09:45 Riesenärger mit Ralf - Teatr dla dzieci , GB 1996 , 25 min. 10:10 Donkey Kongs Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/VR China 1996 , 25 min. 10:35 Spielegalaxie - Teleturniej , D 2001 , 25 min. 11:00 Mystic Knights _ Die Legende von Tir Na Nog - Serial sensacyjny , Lochlainn O'Mearain,Lisa Dwan,Vincent Walsh,Justin Pierre,Charlotte Bradley,Stephen Brennan,Barry Cassin , USA 1998 , 30 min. 11:30 Rockos modernes Leben - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1993/1996 , 30 min. 12:00 Der rosarote Panter - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1993 , 20 min. 12:20 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 12:45 Disneys Aladin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 25 min. 13:10 Oggy und die Kakerlaken - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/D 1997/1998 , 15 min. 13:25 PB - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999 , 25 min. 13:50 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 25 min. 14:15 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 25 min. 14:40 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 25 min. 15:05 Hey Arnold! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1996/1997 , 30 min. 15:35 Das Monster aus Versehen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1996 , 25 min. 16:00 Powerpuff Girls - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 25 min. 16:25 Der rosarote Panter - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1993 , 25 min. 16:50 Die Biber-Brüder - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/1998 , 20 min. 17:10 Oggy und die Kakerlaken - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/D 1997/1998 , 20 min. 17:30 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Gerhard Hahn , D 1992 , 30 min. 18:00 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 18:25 Disneys Aladin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 25 min. 18:50 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 30 min. 19:20 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 25 min. 19:45 Schwammkopf - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2000/2001 , 30 min. 20:15 Abenteuerliche Märchen mit Micky - Film animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 55 min. 21:10 Knight Rider - Serial sensacyjny , Chuck Bail , David Hasselhoff,Edward Mulhare,Patricia McPherson,Robert Pine,Ron Soble,Gina Gallego,Michael Horse , USA 1983 , 60 min. 22:10 Blindes Vertrauen - Film obyczajowy , Ernest R. Dickerson , Charles S. Dutton,Courtney B. Vance,Kadeem Hardison,Lonette McKee,Garland Whitt , USA 1998 , 125 min. 00:15 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 150 min. 02:45 Nachtprogramm - Program rozrywkowy , 195 min. Eurosport Niemieckisch 08:30 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 09:00 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 30 min. 09:30 WTA-Turnier - Program sportowy , 90 min. 11:00 Abenteuermagazin - Magazyn , 30 min. 11:30 Polar Expedition 2003 - Magazyn , 30 min. 12:00 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 12:30 Antalya Cup - Program sportowy , 105 min. 12:30 Top-10-Finale 2002 - Program sportowy , 60 min. 13:30 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 45 min. 14:15 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 105 min. 16:00 WTA-Turnier - Program sportowy , 75 min. 17:15 WTA-Turnier - Program sportowy , 90 min. 18:45 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 75 min. 19:00 Antalya Cup - Program sportowy , 120 min. 19:00 Internationales Testspiel - Program sportowy , 120 min. 20:00 IFSA-Superseries-Finale 2002 - Program sportowy , 60 min. 21:00 Supercross - Program sportowy , 60 min. 22:00 WATTS - Program sportowy , 30 min. 22:30 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:00 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 23:15 YOZ _ Youth Only Zone - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:45 Fitness - Program sportowy , 60 min. 00:45 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 01:15 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 01:30 Sendepause - Sendepause , 420 min. Euronews 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Program informacyjny , 300 min. 11:00 News - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 15:00 News - Program informacyjny , 240 min. 19:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 100 min. 20:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 21:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 Perspectives I - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 23:00 News - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:30 Perspectives II - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 00:00 Spätnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 360 min. NBC 06:00 Today's Business Europe - Magazyn , 120 min. 08:00 Europe Squawk Box - Magazyn , 120 min. 10:00 IQ - Teleturniej , 120 min. 12:00 RTL-Shop - Program informacyjny , 180 min. 15:00 NBC Giga - Magazyn , 300 min. 20:00 Fis Snowboard Magazin - Program sportowy , 30 min. 20:30 Greetz - Music magazine , 90 min. 22:00 Giga Games - Magazyn , 120 min. 00:00 NBC Giga - Magazyn 05:00 US Business Center - Magazyn , 60 min.